I hate everything about you
by Hitagii-chan
Summary: Fujio Rock. Karamatsu abandonó todo por la música. Vive por ella una vida poco digna. Un día se topa con un peculiar chico de cabello violeta y desde entonces, cambió todo su mundo. Incluye más parejas.


Incluso las cuerdas de su guitarra, que siempre habían parecido suaves a su tacto, le raspaban mientras pasaba los dedos por ellas.  
No tenía nada mejor que hacer en esos momentos, que acostarse en su sofá, con la guitarra encima de él, a lamentar toda su vida hasta ahora.  
En la mesita a su lado había un montón de sobres con notificaciones de la compañía de luz, agua, de su casero, que pedían pagara su adeudo de inmediato. Al lado había colocado los únicos 3 billetes que le quedaban, en un vano intento por calcular qué debía pagar. Era un intento inútil, porque él ya sabía desde antes de sacar su dinero, que no alcanzaba para pagar ni una sola.  
Era una de esas muchas veces en las que se cuestionaba lo que había hecho con su vida hasta ese momento.  
¿En dónde empezar a narrar su historial de infortunios? Bien podría ser desde el primer día de su nacimiento, cuando por accidente las enfermeras lo intercambiaron con otro niño. Menos mal notaron el error y fueron corriendo hasta el estacionamiento, para alcanzar a sus padres reales antes de irse, y entregarle al bebé correcto. Sí, desde ese momento podría decirse que su vida no ha hecho sino empeorar. Desde el momento en el que su nacimiento no había empezado con nada más que errores. Dicen que para cada padre, su hijo es la criatura más bella del mundo... Pero los padres de Kara eran unos estrictos, exitosos y perfeccionistas empresarios, que se la pasaban en viajes de negocios o juntas a puerta cerrada en sus oficinas particulares todo el día, todos los días; padres que aunque estuviesen en casa nunca se tomaron un tiempo para demostrar afecto hacia su único hijo. Karamatsu creció sin saber lo que era una comida familiar, o una noche de juegos. Vaya, sin saber si quiera qué era pasar navidad en familia. Fue por esto quizás, que apenas entró al preescolar, estaba ansioso por hacer nuevas amistades que le dieran ¿Por qué no? El cariño que le habían negado tanto hasta ahora. Pero su suerte no mejoró en estos años de escuela. Las madres de sus compañeros estaban al tanto de la posición económica de Kara, y eso les intimidaba hasta llegar al extremo de no permitir a sus hijos jugar con él. "Oh, no hijo. Vamos, ya es hora de comer.", decían siempre que veían a sus niños acercársele. Ansiosas de alejarlo de él, como si de una sustancia tóxica se tratase.  
Aunque un poco desanimado, decidió no rendirse y probar suerte ahora en la primaria. Intentaba no dar señas de su adinerada familia, y ya que las madres de los niños los dejan ser solo un poco más independientes a esta edad, no tuvo problemas respecto a eso. Por lo demás, era sencillo entablar conversación, hacer bromas, usar su carisma para encontrar amigos... Y funcionó por un corto tiempo. Muy corto. Hasta que su familia tuvo que mudarse, y ya que no se sentían con ganas de inscribirlo en otra escuela, recibió educación en casa lo que restaba de la primaria.  
Tras estos largos años en extrema soledad, donde aprendió más que nunca que todo debía ser perfecto en su casa (incluyéndolo), finalmente se le presentó la oportunidad de entrar a una secundaria pública. Y como era aun relativamente nuevo en esa ciudad, no debía preocuparse por ocultar su posición económica, hacer amigos esta vez parecía más sencillo. Pero muy por el contrario, el tiempo que pasó ahí, fue la cumbre de su infortunio. Había un chico. Alguien que de inmediato llama la atención por su aura tan agresiva y deprimente. No recordaba su nombre, pero igual prefería no hacerlo, puesto que fue este chico quien se encargó de hacer su vida imposible en secundaria. Y más tarde, porque tuvo esa mala suerte también, en preparatoria. No entendía el porqué, no recordaba haberle hecho nada, ni siquiera haberle hablado antes de que empezara su acoso. Lo molestaba en cualquier oportunidad que se le llegara a presentar: cuando quiso entrar al equipo de baloncesto, él habló con el capitán para impedírselo. En el festival escolar, desarreglaba cualquier adorno o puesto que levantaba. En clases le arrojaba lo que sea que encontraba, lo empujaba en los pasillos, lo bañaba con jugo, lo insultaba, todo lo que pudiesen imaginar.  
No podía decir nada. Ni a la escuela ni a sus padres. Le habían enseñado que su familia no toleraba mimos, y consentirlo al defenderlo, poniendo en evidencia que no podía hacerlo él mismo, era algo que no pensarían ni en broma. Aunque lo viesen con moretones en cara y cuerpo, aunque regresara a casa enlodado y con la ropa desgarrada, aunque aquel chico se hubiese juntado con dos más para molestarlo. Aun así, sus padres no harían nada, y por petición de éstos, tampoco la escuela.  
Ese fue su punto de quiebre. Kara no deseaba saber más de las personas. Tan solo quería graduarse y jamás volver a salir de su cuarto. De todas maneras tenía dinero suficiente para vivir sin tener que trabajar, y sus padres estaban tan desprendidos de lo que pasaba con él que de seguro ni notarían su aislamiento del mundo exterior. "Hikikomori", había escuchado esa palabra unas cuantas veces antes y ahora él se convertiría en eso. No veía razón alguna para salir de sí mismo.  
Era quizás esta misma depresión la que lo había seguido hasta ese momento. Pero por supuesto, sabía que lo había logrado superar. Su vida hubiese acabado ahí, de no haber ocurrido "eso".  
"Eso" pasó cuando le faltaba solo un año para concluir sus estudios. Durante un festival escolar, algunos alumnos se habían reunido y habían logrado obtener el permiso y los ingresos necesarios para traer música en vivo. Habían elegido a una banda, que si bien no era tan reconocida sino más bien principiante, su música era diferente y refrescante y gustaba de inmediato... Los F6.  
Se podría resumir que ahora, todo lo que era y el poder seguir adelante, se lo debía a Los F6.  
F6 era una banda de rock, integrada por 3 músicos y su vocalista (lo cual hacía pensar a qué se debía el 6 en su nombre). Oso, Jade, Jiucy y Todo.  
Vocalista, violinista, guitarrista, baterista y tecladista, respectivamente.  
Kara no había ido a ningún concierto antes de aquel evento. De hecho, no se había interesado en la música para nada. Pero aquel día, cuando vio a esos 4 jóvenes, que si acaso solo tenía años más que él, arriba del escenario... Algo se activó en su interior.  
Los músicos empezaron a entonar sus instrumentos, el vocalista inició la canción. El piso temblaba por la intensidad con la que tocaban. Y en cada acorde, una emoción nueva.

" I'm tired of being what  
you want me to be  
feeling so faithless,  
lost under the surface

I don't know what  
you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes...  
caught in the undertow,  
just caught in the undertow..."

El cantante hacía sonar las letras de la canción de manera fluida y amena, como si de su garganta emanara un arroyo de notas afinadas.  
Jade se encargaba de hacer la segunda voz, y aunque no era tan maravilloso como Oso, le complementaba a la perfección.

"Every step that I take is  
another mistake to you...  
caught in the undertow,  
just caught in the undertow...  
I've become so numb,  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired,  
so much more aware  
by becoming this  
all i want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you "

Esa letra, ese ritmo...  
Sintió por primera vez aquella corriente eléctrica que le atravesaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Ver a cada uno de los integrantes darlo todo frente a un público que gritaba enloquecido, lo enloqueció a él también. Había un momento en el que se imaginaba que la canción podía ser incluso mejor, con un sonido que había escuchado un par de veces antes... Los acordes de una guitarra. Imaginó que él mismo podría estar junto a ellos, sintiendo aquella adrenalina.  
De un momento a otro, supo quién era y lo que quería hacer en el mundo. No era Karamatsu. Él era guitarrista, era Kara.

Aunque bueno, si bien era lo que en verdad deseaba con el corazón, la decisión que tomó ese día no mejoró su vida en muchos aspectos. Era obvio que sus padres estarían en contra.  
"¡No puedo seguir siendo su títere!" había dicho antes de salir de su casa hace tres años, únicamente con su guitarra a cuestas y lo poco que había ahorrado para ese momento.  
Sabiendo que no obtendría el apoyo familiar, en sus últimos meses de escuela había empezado con un trabajo a medio tiempo. Con él logró comprar su (un poco usada) guitarra, y pagar algunas lecciones de música. Aunque en sí, lo sorprendente era que luego de solo un par, se dio cuenta de que no las necesitaba. La música lo llamaba. De esa manera es como se refería al don que tenía, de poder aprender cualquier melodía o canción, con solo escucharla unas cuantas veces. No sabía cómo lo hacía, simplemente se relajaba y dejaba el resto a sus dedos. Fue su mismo maestro quien reconoció aquel talento natural, y aunque dijo que lo conveniente era que continuaran con las clases, Kara no tenía el dinero para ello incluso aunque realmente lo hubiese querido. Meses luego, se arrepintió no tanto por el lado técnico, si no porque al salir de casa y enfrentarse al mundo real, vio que tristemente no tenía idea de cómo ganarse la vida siendo músico. Quizás pudo pedirle algún consejo a su maestro, antes de arrojarse a los fríos brazos del mundo laboral. Durante su primer año y mientras aún no tenía experiencia, había logrado únicamente dos presentaciones en lugares para nada conocidos. Incluso el sueldo era miserable. Tardó poco en buscar trabajo como mesero, en el mismo sitio donde había trabajado en la preparatoria y eso solo le daba el sentimiento de no haber avanzado en absoluto. Durante su segundo año, logró cinco presentaciones, pero las locaciones y pagos no mejoraban. A pesar de que en un principio se sentía más libre que permaneciendo en casa de sus padres, la vida adulta e independiente logró sumirlo en un nuevo tipo de encierro. No podía comer tanto ni tan bien, no podía vivir con las comodidades a las que se había acostumbrado, y en realidad no podía vivir con muchas comodidades que para varios ya se consideraban más bien necesidades. Lo único que traía alegría a su vida era tocar, aunque sea para él solo, unas horas cada noche. Pero la realidad era que, desde que se vio a él mismo ante la puerta de su propia casa, desde que sus padres le gritaron "si sales jamás te volveremos a llamar hijo" hace tres años, no había encontrado paz en ningún sitio, más que en su guitarra... Y apenas iba a cumplir 20.  
— ¿Acaso me equivoqué en el rumbo que le di a mi vida?— Se preguntó acostado, con una mano en sus ojos y la otra en la guitarra. Antes de que siguiera con su usual auto-lamentación, tocaron a la puerta.  
— Ah... Sí, voy... ¿Chibita?  
— ¡Hey, idiota!— El pequeño calvo lo saludó desde el corredor fuera de su departamento, usando insultos como si de palabras normales se tratasen, como siempre. Anunció que entraría, aún sin haber pedido permiso y empezó a ordenar la comida que traía en bolsas, en la mesita del centro de casa de Kara.  
— Uhm...  
— No has comido nada en todo el día, ¿Verdad?— Contestó el mayor antes de que Kara pudiese preguntarle cualquier cosa —. No es mucho, pero supongo que servirá para llenarte toda la tarde.  
Luego de su vergüenza y sorpresa inicial, Kara finalmente fue a sentarse mientras veía la espalda de Chibita, que cocinaba con confianza arriba de un banco frente a la estufa.  
— ¿Aún sigues sin encontrar trabajo?— Inició la plática.  
— No...— Kara bebió de la botella que Chibita había dejado frente a él —. Desde que cerraron aquel restaurante no me ha ido muy bien. Tampoco me han ofrecido eventos a los cuales pueda ir a tocar.  
— Es una pena, con todo el talento que tienes y sin ser reconocido...  
— Estaba pensando ¿Tal vez no soy tan bueno?  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
— Tú sabes... Tal vez la razón por la que no me contratan es...  
— ¡No sigas diciendo eso, maldición, imbécil! — Le atajaron de inmediato—. Tú eres un excelente guitarrista, no dejes que nada te haga decir lo contrario. Todos pasamos por una mala racha, idiota. No pienses en desperdiciar tu talento porque estás en el ojo del huracán ahora mismo.— sirvió un plato de oden frente a Kara y otro para él — Yo creo en ti.  
Kara tuvo que contener un poco sus lágrimas, pero sonrió para disimularlo y empezó a comer.  
— Heh, creo que tienes razón. Después de todo, supongo que hay motivos por los que la gente siempre me aplaude de pie.— Dijo volviendo a la actitud arrogante que mostraba la mayoría del tiempo—. Aunque creo que es una lástima. My perfect fashion está todo descuidado porque no tengo dinero para arreglarlo.  
— Idiota, tienes cosas más importantes que pensar en... Ah, espera, ahora que lo pienso creo que podría ayudarte con eso.  
— No, para nada, no te pediría dinero prestado para eso. Aunque, si lo tienes...  
— No así, maldito. Pero mi mujer podría teñir tu cabello, si es solo el mechón que siempre usas, claro.  
— ¿Eh? ¿En serio?  
— Se ha interesado mucho por los cortes de cabello últimamente, así que compró algo de tinte y otras cosas más. Debo regresar al puesto de oden, pero si quieres puedes ir ahora mismo.  
Chibita recogió el plato ya vacío de Kara, y le sonrió.  
— Además, te falta salir, idiota...

La esposa de Chibita era una mujer encantadora y bella como pocas. Dada la obsesión del sujeto con su oden, fue una sorpresa cuando se presentó frente a Kara. Y no solo eso, si no que eran felices y muy amorosos entre ellos.  
En algún momento Kara, pese a alegrarse genuinamente por su amigo que tanto apoyo le había mostrado, no podía negar que también llegaba a sentir celos por su vida. Algo tan pacífico y placentero como lo que Chibita tenía era justamente lo que él no podía conseguir. En ningún sentido.  
Los días pasaban lentos y pesados para el guitarrista. Esperando que algo nuevo se presentase mañana. Esperando y buscando que su suerte cambiase, justo como ese día. Caminaba en una de las tantas calles, junto a tantas personas, que era difícil diferenciarlo aunque su cabello estuviese teñido de azul en una pequeña parte. Cuando pensaba en eso, que era mucho últimamente, solo lograba sentirse insignificante, y ese no era para nada su estilo. En su mano estaba el volante para un concierto que alguien le había entregado... Los F6 volvían a tocar ahí. Era la segunda vez desde que se mudó que aquello pasaba, en la anterior no había conseguido dinero suficiente para ir y esa vez parecía que sería igual. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta la fama que habían conseguido desde que los conoció en preparatoria. De todas maneras, poder ver sus rostros en ese papel que seguro costaba más de lo que tenía en el bolsillo, le traía cierta alegría. Oso, Jade, Jiucy y Todo le recordaban lo que deseaba en la vida. Y porque seguía en ese camino.  
Iba caminando tan centrado en ellos, que tal vez por eso no notó al tipo que se precipitó contra él a la vuelta de una esquina. Aunque también pudo haber sido porque éste corría a una velocidad increíble. Por la fuerza con la que iba corriendo, cuando chocaron salieron volando las pertenencias de ambos: la cartera, las gafas y el volante de Kara y los anteojos, varios papeles y un estuche de guitarra del otro sujeto.  
El de pelo negro se incorporó sobando su adolorida cabeza, mientras el otro hacía lo mismo.  
— ¡Fíjate por donde...!— Ambos iniciaron la misma frase, pero ninguno la terminó luego de que se miraran a los ojos.  
Desconocía la razón de la otra persona, pero por parte de Kara fue porque quedó impactado con la bella vista que se presentaba ante él. Aquel era un chico extremadamente delgado, pálido y de cabello violeta claro, igual que sus ojos. Llevaba puesta solo una playera negra de mangas largas, tan holgada como sus pantalones, pero aunque Kara lo consideraba un outfit bastante flojo, de alguna manera a él le quedaba bien.  
— F...Fíjate cuando estás caminando por ahí. — habló el sujeto, mostrando varios dientes puntiagudos y alineados, semejantes a los de un tiburón.  
— Lo... Lo siento.— Respondió Kara y empezó a recoger torpemente las cosas que se les habían caído, aún embelesado por ese perfecto rostro.— Toma.— Le entregó aquello sin haber apartado la vista de su cara ni un momento. Aunque aquel tipo ni lo había notado por prestar atención en recoger sus papeles.  
— Ah, esto no es mío. — con una mano huesuda y un poco más blanca que el resto de su piel visible, extendió hacia Kara la plumilla que siempre llevaba con él como amuleto de la suerte. Había sido con la que había dado su primera presentación.  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio, mientras tomaban la plumilla en el espacio en medio de ellos, sin que ninguno la soltara. El peli-violeta parecía, de alguna forma, tan inmerso en el azul de las pupilas de Kara, como éste en el violeta de los suyos.  
— Ah... De hecho, yo... ¿Podrías prestarme esto?— Dijo al final.  
— ¿Eh?  
— Voy tarde a una audición,— movió el estuche que cargaba en una mano—. Pero tuve que regresar a casa por una plumilla. Aunque, donde vivo está demasiado lejos de aquí y... N-no creo llegar a tiempo. Yo, bueno, soy mucho mejor tocando con unas de estas y esta presentación es muy importante para mí, así que...  
— Está bien. —Dijo Kara de pronto, dejando libre la plumilla.  
— ¿En serio?— El chico parecía en verdad sorprendido.  
— ¡Heh! S-sí, bueno, yo también toco y entiendo cuando algo es importante. L-las audiciones lo son. Es decir, casi no he ido a ninguna, y no es que no quiera pero entiendo que... Eh... Uhm, sí, tómala.  
El sujeto no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal torpe respuesta, que Kara había tratado de iniciar de manera segura y petulante. Su sonrisa era encantadora... Aunque quizás un poco bizarra por sus dientes, pero Kara no vaciló en esto.  
— Pues muchas gracias. Ahm, ven aquí mismo mañana a esta hora y en persona te la regreso ¿Vale?  
— N-no, puedes quedar...— El sentido común de Kara lo golpeó violentamente. "Idiota, no dejes pasar la oportunidad de poder verlo otra vez"— Quiero decir, sí. Mañana estaría bien y, también me dices qué tal te fue en tu audición.  
— Seguro.— El sujeto le sonrió de nuevo y emprendió camino en dirección contraria a la que había llegado. Kara tardó varios segundos mientras le veía caminar, antes de darse cuenta que olvidaba algo;  
— ¡O-oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?!  
Por sobre la multitud de personas que ya impedían verlo, el joven alzó una mano fugazmente.  
— ¡Ichi!— Gritó.  
— ¡Y-yo soy Kara!  
— ¡Muchas gracias, Kara!  
"De nada", pensó para sus adentros ya que aunque gritara, Ichi no podría escucharlo. Aún así, pasó varios minutos viendo el sendero de personas por donde se había marchado aquel sujeto.  
— ¿Y entonces?  
— Supongo que lo veré mañana.  
Chibita, parado detrás de su puesto de oden, se rascó la cabeza.  
— ¿Qué?— Preguntó Kara sentado delante de él.  
— No, es solo que acabas de conocerlo hace menos de 20 minutos y ya hablas como si estuvieses enamorado de él... No sé si eso sea bueno.  
— ¡Es que debiste haberlo visto! ¡En verdad era bello! Además también toca, es como si el destinity jugara a mi favor esta vez, my friend~  
Chibita le miró con ojos entrecerrados y una ceja levantada y volvió a cocinar tras un resoplido.  
— Oh. Hablando de música, — Karamatsu sacó el folleto que había mantenido en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta ese momento, y se lo pasó a Chibita sin revisarlo —. Mira esto.  
Cuando su amigo lo leyó, dio un brinco de sorpresa.  
— ¡¿Eh?!¡¿EH?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Esto es genial, Kara!  
— ¿Verdad? Es una lástima que no pueda ir...  
— ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo...? ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí? ¡Debes irte ya!  
— Pero el concierto es en dos semanas, además no tengo dinero para ir.  
— ¿¡De qué concierto hablas!? ¡Esto es un pase!  
— ¿Ah?  
Desesperado al ver el rostro sin emociones que Kara ponía siempre que no entendía algo, Chibita lo tomó por el cabello y acercó su rostro por encima del oden, a centímetros del papel que le había dado él mismo. Y que no era un volante.  
— ¿"Pase a audición... F6"?— Kara lo leyó en voz alta, aún sin entender.— Pero... ¿Qué es esto?  
— ¿No sabes lo que es? ¡Idiota! Incluso yo lo sé, ¡Con esto puedes audicionar para formar parte de F6!  
— ¿¡Eh!?  
— ¡Te gustan tanto y no sabes! ¡Hace tiempo lo anuncian en televisión!  
— ¡Yo no salgo ni tengo televisión y si tú no me lo dices, ¿Cómo esperabas que...?! De cualquier manera, esto no es mio, esto...— De pronto chasqueó los dedos— ¡Ichi!  
— ¡Por supuesto, maldito! Cuando chocaron se le debió caer. Y no puedes audicionar si no presentas esto.  
— ¡Entonces debo ir a donde esta cosa dice!  
— Sí, y audicionar en su lugar.  
— ¿Qué? ¡No! Voy a ir a devolvérselo.  
— ¡Kara, no seas idiota, maldición!  
— Chibita, él debió trabajar muy duro para conseguir esto. — Aunque seguía sin tener idea de qué debió haber hecho para obtener uno él también — No puedo quitárselo.  
Su amigo empezó a decir más cosas, pero no se quedó para escucharlo.  
La televisión, la televisión. ¿Cómo pudo pasarsele algo así? Encima de su banda favorita en todo el mundo. De haberse enterado antes, hubiese movido cielo y tierra para poder obtener su pase a la audición. De la misma manera, hubiese practicado día y noche sin descanso hasta ese momento. Ahora entendía el porqué de la prisa de Ichi cuando se encontraron. Y porqué quería tan desesperadamente una plumilla, él también hubiese cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle para sentirse cómodo a la hora de tocar frente a tales personajes. En cuanto Ichi se diera cuenta del error que cometió, no podía ni imaginar su cara de horror. Debía apurarse y entregarle aquello, se lo imaginaba preocupado, yendo de un lado a otro en el lugar que indicaba el papel, sin saber qué hacer.  
Fue una verdadera fortuna que el lugar del evento estuviese relativamente cerca del puesto de oden de Chibita, y de hecho de su propia casa también. Así, aunque cuando llegó respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor, logró hacerse menos de 10 minutos.  
Era un edificio de quizás cinco pisos, sin muchas decoraciones. Fuera de éste había muchos jóvenes con distintos instrumentos y expresiones de esperanza pero nerviosismo a la vez, que no paraban de mirar dentro. Kara se preguntaba si habían llegado ahí sin su pase, pues supuso que aquellos que ya lo tuviesen, estarían adentro. Buscó con la mirada, y tras cubrir la zona tres veces, confirmó que no había ni rastros del morado (en cabello u ojos) que buscaba.  
Decidió entrar, y como en la recepción no había nadie más que un sujeto joven en traje, y de cabello oscuro, tuvo que preguntarle a él. Tal vez Ichi había logrado entrar de alguna manera.  
— Uhm... Disculpe...— Se le acercó con el pase en mano.  
— Ah, debes ser el que falta. Sí, registré 25 chicos y solo han llegado 24.— Se apresuró a decir ese tipo, cuyo nombre en el gafete que colgaba de su cuello se podía leer "Atsushi"—. Debes apurarte, las audiciones terminan en solo 10 minutos.  
— Ah, d-de hecho...  
— Sí, sí, sube las escaleras y a la derecha. Primera puerta, ¡Anda!  
— Pero, es que...  
— ¿Quieres audicionar o no?  
Karamatsu se quedó hecho hielo. Claro que lo quería, pero ese pase no le pertenecía.  
— Creo saber lo que pasa.— Atsushi lo miró de arriba a abajo—. Olvidaste tu instrumento, ¿Pero qué tan nervioso debiste estar para olvidar eso?— Resopló— ¿Qué se supone que tocas, amigo?  
—... Guitarra.  
— ¿Sí? Bueno, es tu día de suerte porque otro chico loco vino hace rato diciendo que había perdido su pase.— Se agachó hasta perderse debajo de su escritorio, y segundos luego regresó con el estuche que Kara había visto llevaba Ichi cuando chocaron— Y me dejó esto a la fuerza como una especie de garantía mientras regresaba a buscarlo. Puedes usarla, supongo, siempre que me la regreses.  
Le extendió el estuche. Kara vaciló segundos que para él pasaron volando. Era obvio lo que ocurría, pero si Ichi no se presentaba en menos de 10 minutos, no aduicionaría... Y era una pena tremenda que un pase a algo tan importante se desperdiciara.  
¿Estaba o no haciendo lo correcto? Para si mismo, claro. Porque solo podía pensar en lo que significaba para él todo aquello en esos momentos.  
"¡Siguiente por favor!"— Una voz, que reconocía bien habló desde dentro de la habitación donde minutos antes se escuchaba la melodía de un bajo que alguien había entonado casi a la perfección. Kara se acercó a la puerta, y antes de abrirla, un chico salió con la cara roja y los puños cerrados, en una mano su bajo se tambaleaba. Por su rostro, Kara dedujo que él también pensaba lo mismo; "casi perfecto no es suficiente".  
Resopló profundamente. Y entró al cuarto.  
Cuatro paredes jamás le habían parecido tan pequeñas. Era una estancia gris, sin nada en las paredes y nada de muebles más que una mesa larga en el fondo. Había cuatro sujetos sentados detrás de ésta. El primero parecía el modelo de una de aquellas tantas revistas de ropa que almacenaba. Su piel blanca carecía de cualquier tipo de mancha o desperfecto. Tenía la parte delantera del cabello, que caía sobre sus ojos levemente, teñida de rojo y el resto de cabello de un negro que Kara intuyó era natural. Su pose era desprendida y más bien floja en aquella silla, pero sin duda su simple imagen generaba presencia. En definitiva era Oso, el líder.  
Sentado a su lado, igual que en todas las entrevistas que había podido ver en casa de Chibita, se encontraba un joven increíblemente delgado y serio, de cabello en su mayoría verde. Llevaba los dedos vendados, y una expresión de cierta superioridad en el rostro. Había sido él, Jade, quien lo había llamado.  
La siguiente figura era mucho más positiva y brillante. Sonreía de manera tal que era casi suficiente para sacarte de todo el nerviosismo que padecías, pero en algún momento ese objetivo se perdía y ahora estaba más nervioso que antes. Este sujeto, de cabello negro y amarillo, a pesar de su enorme sonrisa, Kara sabía que no era para menospreciarse. Al igual que el resto, estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacía. Muchos no lo tomaban en serio por su personalidad tan juguetona, pero esas personas no le habían prestado suficiente atención.  
Por último y no menos importante, estaba el menor del grupo. El tecladista quien sí que aparecía en varias de sus revistas de moda. No tanto por su look, que si bien era de un color tan suave como el rosa, no dejaba de ser rockero. Le pedían ser modelo por su tez tan bien cuidada, así como su cabello. Aunque tuviese mechones rosas, nunca se le veía maltratado para nada. Todo era su apodo, y parecía un poco cansado de hacer audiciones todo el día, pues miraba sus uñas con aburrimiento.  
Kara revisó cada uno de esos rostros con admiración y estupefacción.  
— Hey, lindo cabello.— Oso le sacó de su ensimismamiento. El sujeto se tocó su elogiado mechón azul y sintió sus mejillas arder. Y tanta fue su vergüenza, que se le olvidó cómo dar las gracias.  
— Bueno, tu nombre.  
— Kara...Matsu... Soy de... Llegué porque...  
— ¿Y bien?— Jade interrumpió sus balbuceos.— ¿Qué tocarás?  
— Ahm...— Kara miró alrededor. ¿Por qué apenas pensaba eso? Desesperado, sopesó en un álbum de Green Day abandonado en el suelo cerca de la mesa de los F6— "I hate everything about you"— Soltó.  
Los jueces se miraron entre sí y algunos encogieron los hombros. Jade le dio la señal para que iniciara.  
Kara resopló. Mientras sacaba la guitarra de su estuche, recordó el cover que ellos habían tocado hace años en un concierto que vio con Chibita. Fue durante la época en la que se rumoraba que Oso tenía problemas con su antigua pareja, así que había interpretado esa canción de manera más emocional a lo usual. Kara podía ver el odio, y la nostalgia reflejados en su voz. Podía sentir el rojo del canto, acompañado del azul marino, triste pero violento de la melodía. Tomó la guitarra entre sus manos. Podía sentirse junto a los F6 ese día. No, él era parte de los F6. Él tocaba con ellos.  
Inició la canción con fuerza, tocando las cuerdas con los ojos cerrados. No lo planeó, pero no se resistió a cantar también;  
" _Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

 _Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

 _Only when I stop to think about it_

 _I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

 _Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

 _Only when I stop to think about it_ "

Sentía la vibración en sus manos, en sus pies, el escenario temblando, los fans aplaudiendo. Oso a su lado, cantando con él. 

" _I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

 _Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

 _I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_"

Dejó que sus miedos, sus frustraciones y preocupaciones se deslizaran desde su estómago hasta su garganta y sus dedos, y de ahí a bañar a todo que le escuchara. Sí, era débil, tenía miedo, pero ante todo, disfrutaba ese momento. El placer de tocar, de crear música. En un momento abrió los ojos, todos le miraban, pero Oso en especial, lo observaba. ¿Sentía lo que quería reflejar? Podía ver en su mirada sus deseos de tocar con él.  
" _I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

 _I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_"

Terminó la canción sin apartar sus pupilas azules, del rojo en los ojos de Oso.  
Todo acabó con una última nota y él empapado en sudor.  
— Wow...— Murmuró Oso. Kara no lo escuchó, aunque le parecía que eso había dicho por el movimiento de sus labios.  
Jade bajó la mirada y anotó algo en la libreta delante suyo. Todo y Jiucy se miraron, pero ya que ellos siempre sonreían, Kara no sabía si esa vez lo hacían solo porque sí, o por algo más...  
— Amigo, eso fue...— Lo que sea que fuese a decir Oso, se quedó a medias por los gritos que de pronto se escuchaban fuera del cuarto. Al parecer, Atsushi quería impedir que alguien entrara por la fuerza y sin permiso. Finalmente, debió perder la lucha, pues Ichi apareció derribando la puerta. Cuando vio a Kara ahí, su enojo se volvió sorpresa.  
— ¿Tú? Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y...— Miró con más detenimiento— ¿¡Esa es mi guitarra?! ¿¡Ese es MI pase!?— le arrebató el instrumento de las manos, y el papel que se asomaba del bolsillo de su pantalón.  
— ¿Tú... Me robaste esto?  
Atsushi empezó a pedir disculpas antes de que Kara lograra articular alguna explicación. Ver aquellos bellos ojos violeta, llenos de odio, le dejó sin habla más que ver a sus ídolos en persona.  
— Yo debía ser quien tocara aquí hoy...  
— Lo siento mucho.— Atsushi tomó a Ichi del estómago desde atrás y lo arrastró fuera del cuarto, mientras éste gritaba.  
— ¡YO DEBÍA TOCAR! ¡ERA MI MALDITA OPORTUNIDAD!  
Kara no supo ni qué hacer. Debía decir la verdad, explicarles y quizás dejarían a Ichi tocar, pero en ese momento nada más en el mundo importó cuando Oso le tocó un hombro.  
— No te preocupes, siempre hay uno o dos locos que se aparecen en las audiciones. Atsushi te devolverá tu guitarra cuando bajes.  
El novato miró al cantante alzando un poco la vista, pues Oso era unos cuantos centímetros más grande que él. Estaba tan cerca suyo, que podía oler el aroma a cigarrillos en su ropa, y comprobar que su rostro no tenía ninguna imperfección. Era como tener una obra de arte a centímetros de él. Sus manos empezaron a sudar.  
— Chico, aquello que hiciste fue genial. Creo que pude incluso sentir las vibraciones de la guitarra.— Sonrió con dientes alineados y blancos. La más bella sonrisa que había visto hasta ahora ¿O no?  
— Gra-gracias.  
— ¿Qué edad tienes?  
— Ahm...  
— Espera.— Jade los interrumpió, sentado desde su lugar— Karamatsu ¿No? ¿Qué vídeo nos enviaste en la audición previa online? Realmente no logro recordarte.  
Jiucy y Todo comentaron afirmativamente.  
— Ah, sí. Yo tampoco lo recuerdo ahora que lo dices.— Oso se unió a ellos.  
¿Audición online? Claro, así es como los pases se obtenían. Y él sin televisión siquiera, mucho menos internet. Buen momento para explicar lo que en verdad había pasado con él e Ichi.  
— Bueno... Es que yo...  
Esta vez, fue él quien resultó interrumpido gracias a un sonido estruendoso que venía de fuera. Desde afuera del edificio. Era una guitarra eléctrica.  
Todos en el cuarto se miraron con rareza y se amontonaron en una ventana para ver:  
En la calle, arriba del techo de un coche, con una guitarra conectada al amplificador de alguien que ahora yacía en el piso, Ichi empezó a entonar una melodía que minutos antes, Kara había tocado también.  
Empezó la canción "I hate everything about you", tocando los acordes a la perfección. Aunque no cantó al llegar la parte donde debería, su interpretación con la guitarra era tal que su voz seguro habría quedado opacada. Cada tono, cada nota, todo en su interpretación era puramente perfección. Aquellos dedos huesudos bailaban sin error sobre las cuerdas del instrumento. Kara podía ver sin ningún problema, el violeta no solo de los ojos y cabello de Ichi, si no también de su ritmo y melodía. Y no era parecido a nada que hubiese visto antes, ni siquiera viniendo de los artistas profesionales. Y es que Ichi tenía algo, un plus, una mejora, algo que lo podía diferenciar del resto y lo ponía hasta la cima.  
Cuando terminó su melodía, acabándola tan maravillosamente como empezó, todos alrededor de él aplaudieron con euforia. Ichi, sin embargo, parecía enojado. Incluso pareciera como si estuviese retando, no solo a Kara, también a los F6, por la mirada con la que los veía hasta la ventana donde asomaban sus cabezas, sin él moverse de su posición. Éstos se miraron entre sí, luego todos a Oso.  
Él bufó.  
— Traigan a ese loco acá. — Dijo con una enrome sonrisa quizás un poco burlona.  
Habían explicado sus historias, y habían dado sus puntos de vista.  
Ichi no se había dado cuenta de que su pase se había convertido en un simple volante, hasta que llegó al edificio. Entonces recordó que un chico idiota (en sus propias palabras) había chocado con él y solo ahí había podido perderlo. Así que dejó su guitarra con Atsushi y regresó a buscar, su pase o al chico, lo que encontrara primero. Pero tras darse cuenta que no hallaría a ninguno, regresó para audicionar, por la fuerza si era necesario.  
— Y entonces encuentro que este chico idiota, fue quien me robó mi pase y además mi guitarra.  
— Ya te dije que fue un accidente.— Kara continuaba repitiéndolo, e Ichi seguía negando sus disculpas.  
— Bueno, eso no nos interesa realmente. Creo que ustedes son las únicas opciones decentes que llegaron aquí hoy, así que...— Oso volteó hacia sus compañeros, sentados todos en la mesa—. ¿Nos dan unos minutos para elegir a alguno?  
Con los nervios en punta e Ichi de mala gana, ambos salieron del cuarto.  
—Oye, en verdad lo lamento.— apenas cerraron la puerta cuando Kara repitió su disculpa—. Pero en serio, todo fue solo un malentendido.  
— No me importa lo que digas. Pudiste haberte negado y explicarles al resto lo que ocurrió. Pero no lo hiciste.— le estaba dando la espalda, pero volteó a verlo solo para decirle lo último, antes de seguir su camino—. Y por eso eres una mierda para mí.  
Kara quedó en su sitio, con el orgullo y corazón heridos, mientras veía al chico más atractivo con quien se había encontrado (¿O no?), irse lejos.  
Resopló y se sentó en el piso.  
Dentro de la habitación, las cosas no iban mejorando precisamente. Normalmente les tomaría minutos decidirse por un nuevo integrante, pero aquellos eran los mejores dos novatos que habían audicionado para ellos. Ambos estaban igualados, aún cuando Kara hubiese cantado e Ichi no.  
— Ese sujeto me agrada. Además, creo que tiene más presencia.— había dicho Oso refiriéndose a Kara.— No sé, puede adaptarse mejor al grupo.  
— ¡A mí me parece que Ichi es mejor!— Jiucy comentó casi gritando.  
"Ciertamente me gustó más el toque de Kara también." Pensó Jade para sí mismo, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, Todo habló:  
—Espero que estés razonando con la cabeza y no con el pene, Oso.— murmuró bastante aburrido—. Ese tipo te gustó, ¿No es así?  
— ¿Eh? Pero qué cosas dices, Todo.— Oso se rió flojamente, pero de una manera que todo el grupo ya conocía —. Es muy bien parecido, seguro, pero solo me baso en cómo toca. Lo que sea de extra que tenga, es ya suerte suya.  
Jade lo miró fijamente por sobre su flequillo verde. Aunque claro, como siempre, Oso ni si quiera le notó.  
—Supongo que hay que ponerlo a votación. — el pelirrojo se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su silla y levantó la mano—. ¿Quién piensa que debe quedarse Kara?  
Todo resopló pero levantó la mano también.  
— Bueno, ¿Quién quiere que Ichi se quede?  
Jade levantó la mano casi tan rápido como Jiucy.  
Todos resoplaron.  
— Pues, no hay de otra.— dijo con resignación el líder— Hay que decirles que pasen.

¿Era Tan malo lo que había hecho? ¿Era tan egoísta? Karamatsu bombardeaba su cabeza con una tras otra pregunta. Y de esa manera, hasta que le dolió incluso la parte trasera de los ojos. ¿Le dolía tanto haber sido llamado "mierda" porque era esa la primera vez que se lo decían, o por quién se lo dijo? Aunque no debería pues, como bien había dicho Chibita, no llevaba ni un día de conocer a aquel sujeto.  
— Oigan, ustedes dos, entren.— Jade abrió la puerta del estudio y tanto Kara como Ichi, del otro lado de la estancia, pasaron dentro.  
¿Había sido imaginación suya, o Jade le había mirado con tremendo odio cuando pasó a su lado para atravesar la puerta?  
— Felicidades, chicos.— Oso estaba recargado en la parte delantera de la mesa, con las piernas medio cruzadas y fumando un cigarrillo. Les ofreció a ambos una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Todo y Jiucy estaban al lado suyo—. Ambos son excelentes guitarristas. Pero solo uno se quedará.  
Kara tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que Ichi, aunque éste no reflejaba para nada su nerviosismo.  
Oso no pudo evitar sentir deseos burlones por ver tal escena frente a sí, pero los suprimió. Decidió acabar con su sufrir en ese instante.  
— Y, el que se quedará es...


End file.
